


Letters From A Dying Demon

by ShadyShadowDemon, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Darkiplier has gone missing at the hands of Mark, the 'hero' finally catching up with the 'villain'. Wilford is distraught when his powers prove useless in finding the other, and decides to try and send the other a letter, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it will reach him.





	1. Dear Darkling, Love Wil

_Dear Darkling,_

_I miss you. I'm so sorry I haven't found you... and while I don't even know if this is going to reach you, I have to at least try._

_Mark is the one who took you, isn't he? I... I know he views you as some sort of 'villain' in his story, but, I swear, if he doesn't bring you back to me, I'll hunt him down and make him wish that I had truly ended him once and for all that night at his manor._

_You know that I don't remember much, but, I know your memories pain you. They pain me too, but, not as much as seeing them catch up to you. You don't deserve any of this, no matter what you may say. I know you, you think you deserve all this pain, but, you don't._

_All that you deserve is to be home with me, in my arms, and to be happy. You deserve the world, and I will find you, and give it to you, I promise._

_We can kill Mark together if you wish. Or you can do the honours, I don't mind, whatever makes you the happiest._

_I hope I find you, or you escape and come home soon. I miss you. Plus, the Egos aren't really as scared of me as they are of you, so everything might end up going to Hell. But, I'm trying to keep everything under control, so there is stability when you return._

_While I know this may not even reach you, there's a chance. I'll keep trying to find you. You know I'll never give up on you._

_I love you more than anything. Stay strong. I'm coming to find you._

_Love, Wil_


	2. Dear Wil, Love Dark

_Dear Wil,_

_I don't know how but...I got it. I guess Mark decided to be nice, huh? Or maybe this is some other form of torture. I'm not sure which would be worse at this point. I don't know if this will reach you or if this is just for Mark's entertainment, so he can laugh at me._

_It's funny, the things you think about when you're left alone for so long in solitude. Funny what the voices in your head say...or don't say._

_I know you want to find me, but I don't know if that's a good idea. Mark's probably counting on it, I would think. Or maybe he doesn't think you can._

_Maybe it's just fate. I know you don't think I deserve this but..._

_I suppose it doesn't matter, does it? You're stubborn in your belief that I don't deserve pain. You've always been headstrong. It's one of the things that I've always loved and tired of at the same time._

_Who knows, maybe I'll see you soon. I'll be waiting here for you, when you come._

_I love you,_

_Dark._


	3. To Darkling, Love Wil

_Dear Darkling,_

_Mark? Nice? I hate to think about it, but, I'd easily bet on torture before kindness on Mark's part. Not that I'd wish that on you, it just seems more likely, judging on how well I knew him._

_It's weird to think about, especially since I rarely ever remember anything about our past, but... he used to be my best friend. I don't know how many memories you have from Dames and Celine, but, Mark wasn't always like this. Or... maybe he was, and I was just too blind to see it._

_I understand what you mean about thoughts when you're alone. I've been having a lot since you were gone. Most of the other Egos say 'thinking is dangerous' for me, and, I genuinely agree._

_Honestly, I don't know what to do without you, Darkling... we've been together for so long, and I can't remember how to get by without you at my side. For someone with the name 'Dark' you were always my light._

_You don't deserve this. You're right about me not changing my beliefs on that subject. I'm going to find you. I swear on my life. Not a day will go by that I don't search for you, you can count on that._

_Mark will pay for this. I've waited too long to see him suffer._

_Love, Wil_


	4. To Wil, Love Dark

_Dear Wil,_

_Yeah, you're probably right about that. It's strange to have the tables flipped so suddenly. Normally it's me on the outside of the door while someone else's hope slowly dwindles and..._

_God, he's probably right about me being the villain. I'm certainly no saint._

_I remember more than I'd like to from them. Just as they remember more then they'd like to of me, I imagine. After so long of sharing the same body, the same space...it's hard to separate. It's just, part of life. They send their regards, by the way. Damien politely requests you come sooner than later, as he is highly concerned with my mental stability. As if that's anything new._

_Celine not so politely demands for you to hurry up because she would like to get her hands on Mark. Or rather get my hands on Mark. Whichever._

_Your light. That's cute. I suppose I should likely write something romantic and poetic back? The love stricken words of a dying demon?_

_Satire aside, you're the love my life, Wilford. Honestly, I feel like you've been the only thing keeping me sane for quite some time. Even now, when you're unbearably far away, you're the only reason I can keep going._

_Well, you and the years I've spent starving and depriving myself of sleep in preparation for this very moment._

_Sorry. Guess being poetic isn't really my strong suit._

_I suppose I could make a joke about suits, and strong suits, and haha. You can insert your own. I'm too spacey to be doing all the work here._

_Suffer? Yes I'd like to make him do that. That might be the other two talking, though. I feel like I've made him suffer enough personally._

_Love you,_

_Dark_


	5. To Darkling, Love Wil

_Dear Darkling,_

_It doesn't matter if you're the villain, you'll always be my hero _ **♡**__

_Look at me, I can even write out emojis through letters. This new century really is amazing. Things have certainly changed in a hundred years, haven't they? Have you ever actually stopped to think how old we are? I mean, when that night happened at the manor, I was already in my forties._

_I'm basically a cougar, Dark! Isn't that wonderful? I think that's what I am, though I'm not sure. I only learned the word from Yandere, so I'm not entirely sure what it means, but, I like big cats, so I will gladly be a cougar! Does that make you my kitten? Aw, Dark, I can picture you as a little black kitten, just the cutest!_

_Tell Damien and Celine I said hello, and I will be there as soon as possible. Also, they shouldn't be reading our letters, they are our private correspondence. It is very rude of them. Though, I can't be mad. I love them both dearly._

_Do you remember, when we were little kids? How we'd always play in the thick snow around the manor, and I would hide underneath it to scare Damien, Celine, and Mark when they went by? I'd always hide until one of you got close enough, at least until no one found me, and I was stubborn enough to stay in the snow until I caught hypothermia._

_It was Damien who found me, and then he and Mark carried me back into the manor, and Celine made me chicken noodle soup, then the three of them piled on top of me with blankets, and warmed me up until I stopped crying, and my fingers regained their colour. Those memories are still very near and dear to my heart, and it's incredible to think how much things have changed, and to such an insane degree._

_You'll always be my light, Dark, and you wouldn't be you if you were romantic or poetic. You're more... sultry and overtly sexual. Romance isn't exactly your forte, which is fine by me. I love you either way._

_I swear, if Mark doesn't feed you, I will chop him up and let Bim cook him, I swear on my mother's grave._

_XOXO, Wil_


	6. To Wil, Love Dark

_Dear Wil,_

_How quaint and overly sweet._

_My teeth are rotting._

_I think about how old I am a lot more than I care to. I existed for a long time before the manor. If anything, I'd likely be the cougar. A kitten? No thank you. That makes me sound like some sort of...adorable, harmless feline. I'm a harmful shadow, I thank you very much sir._

_Celine doesn't particularly care she shouldn't be reading, and Damien feels lonely if he doesn't get to read too. I hate it when he feels lonely. He's annoyingly likable, isn't he?_

_I recall that vividly only because the two of them do. Great, now they're all warm and fuzzy, which means I feel warm and fuzzy. The four of you were such good friends, I envy it in a way._

_When I was younger, all I really had was my mother. The rest of my family wasn't my biggest fan, nor I theirs. I do recall with certain clarity a cold, snowy time like that. I was housing with some other demons and creatures, bunch of outcasts the lot of us. I didn't socialize with them much. The owner of the place, he was an old demon. He took all of us in, gave us a place to stay and food to eat when we were starving. He had a piano, and he used to let me play it._

_One day it had been snowing quite a lot, and it got frigid that night. It scared me. I was considerably younger and easily anxious. So while the blizzard took place outside, we lit a few candles in the room and he let me play the piano to help calm down. One of the peaceful memories I have. Not quite as warm as fuzzy as all of you, but it's what I had. I clung to any good I could back then._

_Now I usually don't have to look too far for the good. You're always right there somehow._

_I really do miss you, Wil. I suppose I'm not the most romantic type. I used to be, once upon a dream ago. I'm too cynical now. I just keep to what I'm best at. Which, I thought was being sultry and living in the darkness. Since you came along I'm not so sure about the darkness part._

_Don't worry though, I'll never be a romantic. I'll always be overtly sexual._

_Hell, if Mark doesn't feed me_ I'll _eat him. I can't remember the last time I've eaten someone out right. Good times. I mean, savage times. But when you're starving anything tastes good, and raw meat tastes even better. I feel like I'm rambling so I'll stop writing now._

_Love you,_

_Dark._


	7. To Dark, Love Wil

_Dark,_

_You know I'm your bubblegum, therefore you should know bubblegum can rot your teeth. My entire personality is overtly sweet, you should be used to it by now._

_Yes, Damien is annoyingly likable, which is why we got along so well, we had that in common. But, you know, you too are annoyingly likable, in your own way. Kitten or not, I still find you adorable, and want to squish your cheeks every time I see you. I think that's what I shall do first when I find you; squish your cheeks._

_Those memories sound very fond to you, and while I may not have known you at that time, I know I would have loved you all the same, and I would have held you through the blizzard, and played music with you to help soothe you._

_You know, I never knew my mother. I never even talked about my parents to Damien, Celine, or Mark. As far as they knew, I just lived in the manor as a child. No parents. I had a father, but, well... he wasn't particularly pleasant. I can't help but envy your family, no matter how dysfunctional it may have been._

_As for eating people, while I may not do it myself, I can't try to discourage you from doing so. After all, you have a very lovely bite, and I of all people should know. Is it too bold of me to say, that I love when you 'eat' me? I wonder if Mark reads these letters..._

_The other Egos are already not listening to me. I don't instill the same type of fear you do, and honestly, it's rather frustrating that no one is taking me seriously. They're all fighting for power. It's driving me mad, well, more mad than usual, and honestly it is depressing me more than I already am._

_Perhaps I need to let the Colonel talk to them._

_Wil_


	8. To Wil, Love Dark

_Wil,_

_I suppose you make a fair point, and I relent to it. After all, not only am I used to it, I happen to adore it._

_Well, for those that are attracted to slightly charismatic demons who happen to be extremely bitter, sarcastic, and deemed mostly unlovable but entirely fuckable, in addition to being some weird combination of human, demon, and shadow and having a depressive sense of humor because said being is, himself, depressed, yes. I would say I am, very likable, my dear._

_On a random note, I feel like wet, kicked puppy._

_I'm wet, cold, abused, and I really would rather like to go home._

_I have been informed this is an odd comparison and I feel some slight judgement. Whatever._

_My father was a piece of work, too. Never impressed with me. Honestly, don't remember him much. I just remember my mother more than anything. I miss her, sometimes. She was always there. Kind of like you. She always seemed to be able to give me hope or a will to fight. She would've liked you, I think. And you her._

_On second thought, maybe it's a good thing. You two would never stop poking fun at me, I imagine. The memories with her and the memories with that old demon were quite lovely. The memories in between...not as much._

_Pardon the fact my response is a bit out order from the order yours went in. Does that even make sense, grammatically? Structurally? Sentencely? Well now I'm just making things up. What was I saying?_

_Oh, yes. Apologies for being out of order. I'm a little groggy at the moment. Groggier than usual. That's a word right, 'groggier'? I believe it's a word. Mark did feed me, at least. But I suspect he drugged it. Stupid...human. Humans are terrible. Except for you, of course. You're the best human. Immortal human? Are you human??_

_Who are you Wilford Warfstache, I demand to know._

_Perhaps_ _I'm a bit sleepy._

_On the subject of the other egos, I have a shadow friend that might help tame them if you'd only ask him. The top, left drawer of my desk. There should be a locket that looks like it had a pure black gem of some kind. You can use that to ask him for help if you explain the situation. He's rather nice, I'm sure he'd help out. I know the other's can be quite the handful. If I get back I'll be sure to give them a good scare of you._

_Hm, well I do take quite a bit of pride in my bite, and you are a quite delightful treat, if I may also be so bold. My favorite, I'd venture to say. I'd be all too please to demonstrate my bite on you once again. Mark can go fuck himself. Meanwhile, I'll be fucking you. At least in my mind._

_Dark._


	9. Dear Darky, Love Wil

_Dear Darky,_

_I'm so sorry that Mark has made you feel like this. Do you have any idea where you are? Perhaps if you describe your location it would help me find you? I'll make sure my sweet little puppy is taken care of._

_Your mother sounds delightful, and I would have been honoured to meet her. She raised an amazing son, and I'm proud to be able to call you the love of my life. As for your father, well, I suppose we both have 'daddy issues', now don't we?_

_If Mark drugged you, I will destroy him. Only I get to drug you, and only playfully. Remember when I slipped you that aphrodisiac because I was bored and... riled up? Now that was a fun evening, I do believe I still have the scars from those lovely little fangs of yours._

_Who am I? Now, that is an interesting question, one that I, frankly, no longer know the answer to. I believe I am human, at least mostly. The only thing that I know I am for sure, is yours._

_Perhaps I will take you up on your offer and take a peek in that desk drawer. I shall try and solve these problems first by myself, but, if that doesn't work, then your friend will be my next choice. I got into a fight with Ed Edgar today, the pompous no good cowboy bastard. The only thing I want more than to give him a piece of my mind, is to find you and bring you home, safe and sound, and cover you in kisses._

_All of you~ _ **♡**__

_Love, Wil  
_

_P.S. Mark would probably fuck himself to the sight of you fucking me, honestly, I think anyone would. Oh, the very thought makes me laugh. But, any sight of you in any state such as that would get me aroused too. Perhaps I'm into voyeurism/exhibitionism? Who knows? Perhaps that's something we can try when you return home._


	10. To my Love, From Dark

_My love,_

_I'm not entirely sure. I have been trying to figure it out, but it is a bit difficult. I've only really seen this room. It's very dark, that's for certain. I think Mark thought that would hinder me somehow. Idiot. Of course I can see in the dark. I am literally the darkness itself. It's damp and cold, I don't know if that helps much. More than likely I'm in some sort of basement although there's no stairs in this room. The walls are solid, made of stone, so it's unlikely he constructed a cell of some sort on his lonesome. Best guess is it was already existing, which might help in finding it? I don't know. It smells moldy though. That's not so much a useful fact as a complaint._

_Since you can't see it, I'll have to tell you I'm smiling. She would like you very much indeed. Always told me I had to find someone who would want me to feel better about myself, not make me feel worse. I have a slightly amusing but mostly terrifying memory of my mother chasing around one of my ex girlfriends with a wooden spoon, smacking her over the head with it. At the time I thought the world of her, and when my mother realized she was just playing me she was not impressed. Lovely woman she was._

_Yes, I do remember that. That night was certainly... memorable. And long, very long, in the best way possible. I wouldn't be entirely opposed to recreating such a thing, honestly. Although, maybe next time I'll slip you an aphrodisiac. Not that I really need a drug when you seem to like that venom of mine so much._

_Honestly, it doesn't matter all that much to me. You're mind, and that's all that's important. And no matter what happens, you'll always be mine, and I love you. Whatever may happen just...remember that. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise._

_Ed Edgar is a fucktard. If I ever see him again I'll kill him myself._

_And I very much so like the sound of that~ **♡**_

_Perfectly fine by me if you are, and I would be only too happy to help you test out your little theory. You know I'd do anything for you, darling. I miss hearing you laugh. I miss the way you feel beside me, underneath me...you're all I can think about._

_Love,_

_Dark._


	11. Dearest Dark, Love Wil

_Dearest Dark,_

_Thank you, my dear. All information you can give me is helpful, and I promise that I will find you as soon as possible. I'll destroy Mark for keeping you in such horrible conditions, like some animal. It's disgraceful, and I genuinely thought the man had more class than that._

_It makes me happy to know that I've made you smile. I'm picturing it in my head, and it fills my heart with love. I cannot wait to see it in person. That memory of your mother makes me like the woman even more. How dare some trout try to use you? I'm glad she saw through the she-devil's lies and taught her a lesson for it._

_Darky, your venom is probably my favorite medicine, it's much better than any aphrodisiac we could get our hands on. Just thinking about it is getting me all riled up, in the most fun of ways. I can't wait until you're home._

_I cannot wait to have you against me again, filling me the way only you can. No one can ever replace you, Darkling, there will never be another soul like you, someone as perfect and beautiful. I love you with all of my heart, and that will never change. It hasn't in one hundred years, and it won't in one million._

_Tell me what you'll do to me when you're home._

_Love, Wil_


	12. Darling Wilford, Love Dark

_Darling Wilford,_

_Well, it's effective, at least. I feel like an animal._

_What I'd to you, Wilford? Well I guess that depends on just how riled up your feeling._

_If I was there right now I'd probably have you pinned up against the wall. Out in the hallway, where anyone could just walk on by. I'd sink my fangs into your neck, let the venom run through you and lick up the blood. I'd ran my hands down your muscled torso, dig my claws into your skin. I'd leave bites and mark all over you neck, everyone on your skin I could reach to let you and everyone else know you're mine._

_I'll kiss down your front until I was on my knees, slowly remove your pants and run my tongue over your v−line. I'll run my hands along your thighs, nipping lightly at your skin, spreading your legs farther apart apart. I'll eat you like you out, stretch you open with my tongue alone, nails digging into your thighs. I'll keep it up until I can feel your legs tremble, until your breathing is harsh._

_Then I'll wrap your legs around my waist and fill you up like you want so bad, stretching you open with my cock and fucking you hard against the wall, pounding into you so hard you'll scream my name loud enough for everyone else to hear._

_And after that I would probably go eat the entire kitchen. Fuck I'm hungry._

_Love you,_

_Dark_


	13. To My Darky Baby, Love Bubbles

_Darky Baby,_

_Damn it._

_Perhaps I shouldn't have asked. How is anyone supposed to take me seriously when I'm half-cocked, imagining you fucking me into a wall in the middle of HQ. The things you do to me, my love._

_Though, in all honesty, when I get you back, you're mine. I'm going to make you feel so good, turn your entire being numb with pleasure before I let you have your way with me._

_I'd give you a relaxing bath and bathe you myself, let you relax and enjoy the peace and tranquility. Then, I'd dry you off and carry you to our plush bed, and give you the best full-body massage I've ever given you, rubbing away any and all tension in your beautiful body._

_Then, I'd blindfold you, so all you can focus on is my touch, and my voice, whispering in your ear. I'd pay special attention to your lips, giving you long and tender kisses in between the ones I press to your beautifully coloured skin. My fingers will gently rub at your sensitive nipples, and that is how I'd draw out your first, long awaited orgasm._

_My hands would move down, then, and my fingers would wrap around your cock, delivering gentle and intensely pleasurable strokes, pulling you back to full hardness. Once done, I'd wrap my lips around the head, and have you cumming just from my tongue running over the slit of your cock._

_Once I swallow down every bit of your second release, I'd move my mouth between your legs and stretch you with my broad tongue, working you over until you're on the edge. Then I'd press into you, fill you with one slow thrust, hitting your sweet spot that I know so well. Each thrust will hit that special place until your mind is foggy and you scream out your final release._

_Then, and only then, will you get to fuck me. If you are able. Your pleasure is more important to me than my own, and if I don't get off, so be it. As long as your body feels like jelly from such intense pleasure, and your mind is numb of all worry and fear, I am satisfied._

_After that, of course, I will give you a large home cooked meal and let you sleep for a while. As much as I love you, I won't wear you down to the point that you pass out._

_I care about you, Dark, and I want to take care of you. Make sure you're happy, healthy, and pampered in any way you could ever desire. I love you more than life itself._

_Perhaps, I could make a deal with Mark. I'd trade myself for your freedom without a second thought._

_Your darling Bubbles_


	14. To Mon Cheri, Love Your Shadow

_Mon Cheri,_

_The thought of that alone sounds like the most heavenly thing imaginable. And..suffice to say I've imagined plenty. And they say I have a way words...I can picture it so perfectly, so clearly...I can almost feel it._

_It's a shame I can barely move my arms right now._

_Apparently_ _Mark's thing is "reopening old wounds." I have far too many of those. Politely ignore the blood drop that just fell on the paper, if you would._

_I know you would, Wil. But I'm begging you..don't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I just wouldn't...I can't..._

_I'll try to find a way out, I promise. Don't try to make a deal with Mark, he's a bastard. He's not worth your time, and he'll probably cheat you at the end. Use it as an excuse to get us both here. The last thing I want is to see you here in this shit hole next to me, as much as I'd love to see you again. You don't deserve to be in here._

_My fingers are going numb, so I suppose I'll end this here._

_Your Shadow_


	15. To Spice, From Sugar

_To Spice,_

_Darky, God, I hope you're okay. Please don't bleed out on me now, I couldn't stand living without you. God, I'm getting terrified just thinking about it._

_Please, just... hold on. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm trying so hard to find you. I've asked everyone I can for help. The Jims are out surveying, The Host is using his powers to try and track Mark, and Bim, Derek, and Eric are using the media to try and locate any sightings of you._

_I'm trying so hard. I will find you, I will hold you in my arms again, I will cherish you more than ever and never again will I let you go, I swear on my life._

_You know, I want to marry you, Dark. I've always wanted to. More than anything. To have a wedding, where I see you in a beautiful suit (or a dress, if you'd allow it) with all of our friends with us to celebrate our union. Wouldn't it be beautiful? I'd wear pink, of course, and it would match so perfectly with your black._

_I know black isn't a colour, but, if someone asked me what my favorite was, I'd say black. The colour of your eyes when you're calm and kind. That, is my favorite colour. I can't imagine a more beautiful colour._

_Just remember that I'll be there soon. Don't give up hope. Damien, Celine, keep Dark steady and driven. I'm trusting you the most, Celine, I know you're the most strict and stern and you would keep Dark focused and in one piece, so, please, for me, stay sturdy until I get there._

_Love, Your Sugar_


	16. To Dark, Love Wil

_Dark,_

_Dark? Sweetheart? Are you there?_

_I'm sorry if I said something to upset you, I didn't mean to. I love you more than anything. If it was the marriage thing that has deterred you from writing back, then, forget I said anything._

_God knows I wouldn't want to marry me either. Damien always turned William down during their little tryst when he asked, and Celine denied the Colonel outright when he proposed to her. Why shouldn't it be the same with you and I?_

_It's been days since our last correspondence. Feels like a lifetime without you. Everything is getting darker._

_I took your advice and got the help of your shadow friend from the locket in your desk drawer. He helped a lot, everyone was terrified afterwards, and determined to focus to get you back. Except for Host. I'm pretty sure nothing scares that man, and that fact terrifies me to no end._

_He may be the real threat to me, here. He wants to take over, thinks he's the one who should lead the Egos on our mission. But, he doesn't even believe in the same mission as we do._

_The Host has been giving me nightmares. I know it's him. I hear him muttering outside my door before I'm forced to sleep. He's trying to drive me insane with visions of your death, of me coming to get you and finding you bleeding, and broken. It makes me wake up screaming, crying your name._

_God, I miss you. Please be okay._

_Wil_


	17. Dear My Sweetheart, Love Wilford

_My sweetheart,_

_God, please answer me. I don't know if I've made you angry, but, honestly, I hope I have._

_You being mad at me would be better than you laying, bleeding out, on the floor of whatever hole in the ground Mark has you in. When I get my hands on him, I swear..._

_Please reply._

_Wilford_


	18. Damien, From William

_Damien?_

_I think I'm going mad. Everything seems so... dark. Distant._

_I'm bleeding, but, I don't know why. Did I do this to myself? I can't remember?_

_Where are you? What's going on?_

_William_


	19. Dearest Celine, Love The Colonel

_Dearest Celine,_

_Something is wrong. Everything is hazy. I think I'm sick with the madness. It's infecting me like a plague._

_Where are you? I implore you, come back to me. There are voices in my head. Aching, screaming to get out, crying out, trying to find the darkness. Why would you want the darkness? I don't understand._

_My pistol is loaded._

_I need to make it stop._

_Colonel Barnum_


	20. To Dark

_Dark?_

_Dark? I need you._

_Where are you?_


	21. Anyone

_Anyone,_

_Please help._


	22. Wilford Please

_Wil?_

_I don't know if you're going to get this...please be okay, I'm sorry..._

_I tried to get out, I tried to...he wouldn't give them to me. Tell...tell my shadow friend to keep Host in line somehow. Just, please just hold on. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you._

_I would love to marry you, more than anything. I...I wanted to ask you but I never got the chance, never seemed like the right time. I always wanted to ask you...I should have asked you..._

_I'm sorry if this is barely legible, my hands are shaking something bad. I keep dropping the pen. Please stay strong, please. I'm trying to get to you, I am. I don't know if everything is darker or if it's just me...pardon the...the wet stains. I didn't realize I was crying._

_Please be okay. I promise I'm still here, and I'm not mad._

_It feels like it's taken an eternity for me to write this..._

_I love you. Please be okay._

_Dark._


	23. Dark? Dark!

_Dark?_ _Dark!_

_I love you, I love you so much. Thank God you're okay._

_My head is a war zone. They're fighting to get out. William wants Damien, Colonel wants Celine, I want you. I waited. I waited, thinking maybe you would write back. Thank God I waited._

_Oh, goodness. I'm bleeding. I don't remember what happened. William would rather die than be without Damien, and the Colonel would rather kill everyone than be without Celine. Though, I think he might do that anyways._

_I'm going to kill Mark. I'm going to strip him down, and put him in a room with no doors. The floor will be a treadmill of sandpaper. He'll have to keep moving in order to keep from getting his skin torn apart. When he finally gives in and lets his skin ripped apart, I'm going to douse the room with salt to make the pain worse._

_Perhaps I'm going mad. I keep seeing Damien and Celine._

_I fucked myself into my hand while hallucinating you were on top of me. But, you weren't really there, were you? It was nothing, just empty air and desperate longing._

_God help me._


	24. Hold on, Love

_Wil,_

_I need you. Please. I'm trying, but I can't...I can barely move. I feel like I can't breath. This...this space...I feel like it's slowly suffocating me. I hate it, I hate it._

_It takes me a while to write. I feel like I'm going insane. Celine and Damien...they...they're trying to help but I feel like I'm underwater. Even in my head everything sounds drowned out and distant. I need you to stay strong for me, okay?_

_Hold on for me, love. I need you to hold on. We'll be together soon, I promise. Do whatever it takes to get to me, we can deal with the consequences when they come. If even you have to let Host lead. I can deal with him._

_Please just..._

_I think he's coming, guess that means I'm out of time to write._

_Love you,_

_Dark_


	25. To Dark, From The Host

_Dark,_

_The Host sends his regards, and hopes you're doing well._

_He assumes you're looking forward to communicating with him, but, The Host has done what is in Wilford's best interest and had him hospitalized._

_Perhaps, if he gets his mind in order, he can write to you again._

_The Host has recommended Shock Therapy, but, Dr. Iplier isn't so keen. The Host loves him, but, the man can be so stubborn sometimes. The Host will convince him._

_Best regards,_

_The Host_


End file.
